narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi War Roleplay
This was started by JJRawesome and registration to this is under his sole control. Leave a message on his wall if you want to join. This is still open, anyone can contribute a non-Jinchūriki, non-Kazekage or Hokage character right now. User list •JJ •Ten •True-Clown-Prince •Prodigy •Gen Nakaido24 •EagleWizard08 •P.K.H •Jaison Clinton •Benknightprime •The Doctor Character list Shinobi Alliance Kages • Jemezu Uchiha (age 43, Sixth Kazekage) • Jakiri Yoake (age 25, Ninth Hokage) • Miyagi Kimza (age 14, Sixth Mizukage) • TSUCHIKAGE • Akihiko Senju (age 17, Eighth Raikage) Other Members • Rogen Toriyama • Yasuki Hatake • Kioto • Poji Keisatsu • Ace Korimachi - Leader of Yoshigakure - Head of Yoshigakure Operations * Kiki Asannoo - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Niyya Korimachi - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Leo Kishimora - Leader of Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Suzuki Nara - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Chad Omaha - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Elite Yoshifumi - Yoshigakures ANBU & Stealth Division * Sojiro Uzumaki - Neo-Akatsuki member Opposing Forces • Ryun Uchiha • Taiga Uchiha • Shoji Kengen • Natsumi Sora * Kekkei Korimachi - Edo Summon *Kiako Uchiha - Edo Summon • Yoshitsune Uchiha * Akuma • Nīro Chapters Chapter 1 Konohagakure Jakiri sat at his desk, his feet up and his hat slightly lopsided as he slept. He snapped awake as the door slammed open forcefully. Jakidō Sarutobi, the son of his best friend/former crush Kusachi Sarutobi and his rival who had left the village, Tenzin Uchiha. He had bloody cuts all over his body, and his two-tomoe Sharingan was active. "Jakiri-sensei!" he shouted. "We're being invaded from the borders by Otogakure and Amegakure! Apparently they, Shōhyōgakure, and multiple others are now allianced! They have been performing experiments to turn normal ninja into Pseudo-Jinchūriki! In Shōhyōgakure village, it's become the graduation test to be injected with the Eight-Tails' chakra and see if you survive!" I tore off my robes, put on my flak-jacket and Hokage cloak over the dark blue Jōnin jumpsuit I normally wore, and strapped my Hokage hat around my neck. "I'll see what I can do." I said. I slammed open the window, gestured for Jakidō to come on, and his Sharingan eyes widened. He smiled, his black hair ruffling in the wind. He looked exactly like his father, with black hair and black eyes, but acted so much like his sensei. We dove out the window, and I saw the mob: Oto and Ame had reached Konoha. I performed some quick seals while shouting "Jakidō, get on my back!" He wrapped his arms and legs around me piggy-back style, and I slammed open my eyes. I felt both the Nine-Tails chakra and Senjutsu chakra pump through my veins, triggering my Kyūbi Sage Mode I could activate. "Senjutsu: Fūton Stream!" I shouted before exhaling a gust of wind from my mouth. We shot back up, and I summoned the Senju Scroll. I bit some blood from my finger, unrolled the large scroll, and slammed my hand down on the scroll. "Ancient Senju Summoning: Six Paths Bō Staff!" A gold ringed Monk staff shot into my hand and I shot down, weilding the Shakujō expertly. Sunagakure Jemezu Uchiha had seen better days. Since the whole incident with the Eight-Tails going on a rampage by forcing it's Jinchūriki into full form and nearly destroying Takigakure, he had a lot of paperwork to fill out. Then he heard the small explosions. He turned, stared out his window, and gasped. Several ninja were invading Sunagakure, and demolishing it by the sights of it. I really need to finish Rai's Kazekage training so I can retire... he thought, tearing off his Kazekage hat and throwing himself off the window. He activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as he fell, the inner design spinning. He landed with a thud, joining the fight instantly. He had genjutsu prowess on level of Shisui Uchiha, a weak Amaterasu and a Susanoo, yet he was overwhelmed after a few seconds. One man, a Tokubetsu Jōnin around his age, charged him and the Eight Tails' Chakra surrounded him. Eight-Tails??? Isn't Gyuuki still in his host, who is in this vilage?! he thought. But he was lucky. He was able to control Tailed Beast Chakra, to an extent. The more tails the beast had, and the more chakra thatw as being exerted by them, the harder and more draining it was. He managed to shut this one down, and the man fainted. As if a signal, almost 3/4 of the army went into a Jinchuriki's Version 2 form. He sensed most of it was Gyuuki's Chakra, but Four-Tailed and One-Tailed Chakra dotted the scene. This is bad...at this rate...I have to use Susanoo. he said, performing the Mangekyo Sharingan activation seal. A flash of green surrounded him as a Susanoo, with flesh, muscle, four eyes, horns, and holding a sword made out of Lime-green fire. It stabbed it's sword into the ground as he transmitted the chakra used to maintain his Sharingan through the earth. He managed to shut down any using Shukaku's and about half of the Four-Tailed Chakra users, but the rest were just slightly annoyed. "Crap." he decided. Kirigakure Miyagi Kimza sat upon his desk drinking a small cup of tea. He had heard about the tailed beasts rampages not too long ago, and he was more than prepared to join the fight by this time. Sitting up, Miyagi finished drinking his cup and started outside the room. He closed his eyes and reopened them as the full splendor of the Shu Nokerrogan, the ultimate Kimza dojutsu shone in blue orbs. Just like his grandfather, the late Saphiro Kimza, this jutsu could only be used for so long, so he had to finish what was going on fast. Stepping outside, he found many ninja throughout his village, assualting shinobi and civilians alike. Not one to waste time, Miyagi formed rapid hand signals and drew his slender hand back, Water Release: Leviathan's Arrow Technique! The young Mizukage, one of the most powerful Kimza to ever have lived, jumped from rooftop to rooftop, shooting piercing arrows of water at his enemies. He dropped into a crowd of enemy ninja surrounding a defenseless and child and kicked them away. He then slammed his hands into one of the attacking enemy. Water Release: Pressure Sphere Technique! Unlike the Rasengan, the water sphere caused great impact damage and then swelled to consume and drown the enemy. Miyagi watched as his village and burned and then ran off to continue defending it. 'What the hell is going on?'' he thought. Somewhere in the Land of Fire Standing on a high clifftop, Ryun Uchiha stood; arms crossed across his chest and spiky black hair flowing in the wind. A war had begun and there was no better time to strike now. Ryun required , the Nine-Tailed Fox. It needed to be back in Uchiha hands before he could restore the clan. Following the revelation that he was Madara Uchiha's grandson, Ryun set out to restore the Uchiha clan and lead them to prosperity. With his Sharingan eyes, he could see Konoha in the distance. A battle had already commenced in the immediate vicinity of Konoha. "Already?" Ryun wondered silently, narrowing his eyes. "Is the current Hokage this air headed? To let enemy forces so close to the village..." Ryun sighed, glancing over to the east, he could see the invasion forces closing in on the Hidden Leaf with increased speed. "With an invasion force that size, Konohagakure's Hokage must already be on the battlefield. If that's the case, the jinchūriki must be down there too." Ryun surmised. With a large leap, Ryun bolted from the hilltop, landing straight into the trees below him. Dashing from branch to branch, he made his way towards the Hidden Leaf, and his targets. Konohagakure Jakiri was standing in the middle of the road, covered in a mixture of his own and enemy blood. He sheathed the shakujo on his back, and winced. Broken right shoulder blade... he thought. ...and most of the muscles in my back sprained. Yo, Kurama, a burst of chakra would do now. Like, maybe, put me in a one-tailed version 2 form long enough to heal my wounds, and then I'll handle it from there. He felt the chakra rush through him, and a dark plum-colored aura surrounded him. One tail sprouted from his back, and all his wounds healed. Jakiri then sat on the ground in a meditating position, and the cloak dissipated. Meanwhile, Ryun jumped through the forest. He focused his chakra, analyzing for Kurama's aura, and sensed it. He sped up, but it was useless. Kurama's ki was fading. He had no time for this. He had to use that technique. He channeled his Susanoo, the purple aura surrounding him. Just a skeleton, but enough for this jutsu. "Fire Release: Majestic Hell Fire Technique!" he shouted. The Susanoo burst forth a gigantic fireball from it's mouth, clearing a swath of forest and a path. He shot forward, and was finally in Konoha. He quickly replaced the burned trees and cleared any trace left of his chakra using a Wood Release. He saw the Hokage building, charged forward, and gasped. Kurama's ki was emenating from a young man, wearing the Hokage's hat and a cloak with the kanji for Ninth Hokage on it. I see... Ryun thought. ...Kurama's host is the Hokage, so hat means he has full control. Hn, this'll be interesting. He activated his Rinnegan, and focused. A wave of force shot out from him, knocking the Hokage back. Ryun pulled off the hood of his traveling cloak, a hooded dark grey cape with the Uchiha symbol on the back. An explosion echoed through Konoha as Ryun was knocked back by the full force of a Tailed Beast Ball. Ryun reactivated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, utilizing his Susanoo ribcage to block the Tailed Beast Ball. Ryun knew a full-scale battle within the walls of Konoha would work to his advantage. He could use the citizens as a human shield, as well as his high-powered techniques to fight the Hokage. "So, this guy can even use that technique. Hmph, he must be well off with the Nine-Tails..." Ryun observed. Ryun began forming seals, keeping a close watch on the Hokage with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "First thing is first. I need to disable Kurama from helping him." he thought, leaping forward. "First... Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!!!" he roared. Trees burst from all around Ryun, smashing buildings and transforming the terrain into a dense forest in a matter of seconds. Now the real fight began. The Fight Begins Jakiri knew he was screwed. Even though he was in his full Nine-Tailed Form, he could feel this guys dangerous chakra. He had a Sharingan and Wood Release?! Hopefully he couldn't use the Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands technique. But even if not, the Eternal Mangekyō would supress the Nine-Tails for a few hours. He had to end this quick. He felt himself shrink, his vision temporarily stained red, and noticed his original human form. "No..." he moaned. Ryun charged him, swinging a katana. Even without the Nine-Tails... Jakiri thought, sprinting behind Ryun. To anyone without the power of an Eternal Mangekyo, it would have seemed he used a space-time jutsu to teleport there. ...I'm still as fast as the Fourth! Jakiri swung his bō staff at top speed, slightly denting the Susanoo. Ryun gasped. "You're good...maybe a little too good." "However..." Ryun continued, forming more seals, "You're going to need to be even better than that to reach me!" His Susanoo grew to its full incomplete state, displaying the full skeleton. He then finished making seals. "Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!" Ryun declared. Flowers began to bud on the trees he had created earlier, one in particular was larger than the rest. Ryun then made a dash for the trees as the pollen from the flowers consumed the area. Strategy Jakiri was being enveloped by the pollen. He coughed, feeling lightheaded, and fell to his knees. He saw Ryun walk up, his now full form Susanoo protecting him from the pollen. "I won't kill you." he reassured the Hokage. "I have to keep you alive until we get to base." he said. "But, Jakiri, who'll be your successor? The Tenth Hokage needs to be pick-" He was cut off by Jakiri trying to punch through his Susanoo. The Jinchuuriki felt the bones in my wrist snap and the skin around my knuckles split. He groaned, his vision blurring. "The Green Spiral of Konoha, the terrifying inheritor of the title Hokage, dying on his knees. I suppose it's inevitable. Your father should have forseen this 25 years ago, when he made you Jinchūriki." Jakiri snapped. He tried to stand up, anger coursing through his veins, but fell down almost instantly. Someone...Anyone...JUST HELP ME! He mentally screamed. Ryun walked up to him, attempting to grab his lifeless body with his Susanoo. He recoiled as if my body was a lit match, and gasped. Kurama and I, togehter, managed to overcome the Sharingan. I stood up, now in my Demon-Sage mode with one of Kurama's tails coming from me. I formed a dark grey Rasengan, the ground shattering under my feet. "Now the fight truly begins!" Ryun's eyes narrowed, "Kurama's power is useless before me." he barked. Forming a horse seal, Ryun gathered up a massive amount of his chakra; kneading it into formation within him before expelling it in the form of an immense inferno, tearing through the forest in which he had created moments before. "Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation!" he roared. The Hokage was now trapped. The forest that had spread over the entire Hidden Leaf village due to Ryun's earlier wood techniques was now completely on fire. And not just any fire either. The fire from Great Fire Majestic Annihilation was strong enough to withstand anything but the combined might of several A-rank Water Release techniques. Ryun again activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, this time, staring directly into the Hokage's eyes; allowing him to slip into the Hokage's subconscious where Kurama resided. "Hello again, Nine-Tailed Fox..." Ryun mused. Kurama groaned. "Ryun, my business with you is long since over." "Not true, old pal." Ryun said. "OLD PAL?! YOU USED ME AS A SUMMONING! YOU KEPT ME STUCK, SEALED PAINFULLY INSIDE GEDO MAZŌ!" In Yoshigakure, 6 miles from Konahagakure... Aces wife and secutary, Miyoko Takara, burst in the office. "Ace! I have urgent news! Konahagakure is being attacked by an unknown shinobi, rumored to be a Uchiha and the Hokage is currently in battle." I grabbed my white cloak with the Helixian Symbol on the back, and I laced my arms swiftly through the sleeves of it. 'That's the large chakra signature I felt from earlier' I thought before looking back at Miyoko. "What's the Hokages current conditon?" "A fellow shinobi said that he was in critical condition" "We'll I have to get there quick, and see what I can do to help him" "Ok. If you need backup, I'll gladly assist you!" I thought for a second and then approached Miyoko, placing my right hand on her right shoulder while braiding my left hand in hers. "Miyoko, as much as I would concider you coming with me, I don't want you in harms way. I aready lost my first wife, and my only child... I would blame myself if I let you come and something was to happen to you" Miyoko looked at me and smiled before kissing me. "Ok, I understand... But promise me one thing?" "Yes?" "Please come back to me alive and well!" In an instant I thought about the possible circumstances I could be in. "I promise I'll come back to you safe and sound!" "Ok!" Miyoko backed up a few feet as I concentrated my will. "I'll be back if I need anything" I said as my body Phased from reality. "Ok!" said Miyoko as she wfelt my chakra signature disappear. In an instant, I appeared in konaha, and I was shocked by the devastation. I haven't seen destruction like this in almost 5 years. The only thing that was worst than this was the Demise of Hexoshigakure, my home village. Niyya, my daughter, had a sudden release of her highly condensed chakra, and it wiped out over 99% of my clan. That was the worst village disaster in shinobi history, 5 times worst than the damage Pain did to Konahagakure when he used Almighty Push. I suddenly felt 2 chakra signatures in the vicinity. I could tell one of them was disrupted and the other was in some state I couldn't quite grasp. I went towards the chakra signature and suddnely felt a very dark chakra that made me stop in my tracks for a second as I looked ahead. I could clearly see the Hokage on the ground and an unknown figure standing directly in front of him. There was fire all around the area, all over Konaha, it looked like a burning wasteland. I don't have any technique that can put out these fires. They'll have to wait. I saw that they were, then I turned my attention back at the Hokage and the Mystery Man. "Ultimate Omegatri!" I said before sophisticated lines and complex patterns over took the Iris of my eye. I stare directly in the direction of the unknown man and concentrated my Omegatri on him, attempting to switch places with him. Then I stopped as I realized that it could potentially hurt the Hokage due to chakra disruptions of me switching places. I though for a second then formed the EMS Handsign. Since the unknown figure is keeping eye contact, by disrupting his vision for a few seconds, I should be able to sever the link between him and the Hokage long enough to get him out of there. But first I'll give the Hokage some of my Chakra. I concentrated my chakra and suddenly I started glowing and then a chakra beam went from me to the Hokage, restoring his chakra and physical state to normal. I felt a medium amount of my chakra leave my body. "I must make my move now! Me being as smart as I am, This should sever his connection." "EMS Release: Temporary Blindness!" Acceptance of a Unknown Konoichi Seeming out of nowhere, Natsumi Sora appears on a mountain to the far east of Konaha. Empathy' Revenge is active, now I'm about to blackmail Ryuun into helping me with my Plans, and soon I'll unleash the powers of my Modified Endo Tensai Technique. Unlike Kabuto's, My version is on a whole new level thanks to the Helixian scrolls I possess now. Get ready Ace Korimachi, because I'm bringing Back Kiki Asannoo, and Kiako Uchiha!" thought Natsumi before jumping down towards Ryuun. Ace feels a familiar chakra signature and then runs towards the Hokage. Ryuun jumps back several meters as his chakra is disrupted. Ace grabs the Hokage and uses another jutsu. Ryuun gets angry and concentrates his chakra to locate Ace and the Hokage but it fails. Suddenly Natsumi lands in front of him as Chakra Tentecles wrap Ryuun up and Natsumi stabs him with her Chakra Nullification Blades, nullifying his chakra. "Now listen Ryuun, and listen good. I'm going to assist you in achieving your goal, and you're going to help me achieve mine. I have an highly advanced version og the Endo Tensai in my possession and if you don't agree to helping me, I'll make your life a living Hell..." "... So what's your plan?" replied Ryuun as he had his eyes locked on her. "My goal is to take all the chakra types of Ace Korimachi, then destroy Konahagakure and Yoshigakure permanently." "What if I chose to not help you achieve you goal and just decide to kill you?" said Ryuun. Natsumi suddenly removes her chakra nullification blades from Ryuun and releases him from her Chakra Tentecles. "If you honestly think you can defeat me, then I'll gladly let you kill me, but I wouldn't do it if I were you..." said Natsumi as she stood there waiting for him to attack. "You asked for it! Fire Release: Majestic Hell Fire Technique!" Ryuuns susanoo formed and suddenly flames burst fourth, heading right towards Natsumi. Suddenly, Ryuun set the fire ablaze with Amaterasu. The scorching flames made their way toward Natsumi as she let the flames engulf her. She screamed as the flames devoured her entirely. "That should take care that pathetic konoichi" said Ryuun as be turned around. "Is that so, becase I could of sworn that it was you who was on the ground screaming in pain" said Natsumi. Ryuun blinked and in an instance, he was on the ground, surrounded by flames. He quickly put the flames out. "What did you do?" said Ryuun as he looked at her in intense anger. "You're in my Genjutsu - Empathy's Revenge - When its active, I an make everything that happens to me, happen to anyone else of my choosing, and there's nothing anyone can do about it" said Natsumi while smiling at Ryuun. "You won't think I'm a pathetic konoichi when you have to deal with my Edo Tensai!" Suddeny, Natsumi create a physical clone of herself, then took out a valve with a drop of blood and threw it on the clone, causing it to burn away, as flesh began taking the form of an unknown Helixian Shinobi. "Kekkai Korimachi! The great sealer of the Helixians!" said Natsumi before jumping back several feet. If I were you, I'd accept my offer and go through a lot less trouble. I summoned the most powerful Helixian Sealer to deal with you. Just so you know, for every element there's a seal that can cripple them, and Kekkai here can seal just like breathing, it's that simple to him. Ryuun step back a few feet as he got his susanoo in full form. "with the power she displayed, she must be bluffing if she thinks a pitiful helixian can seal me and my techniques." "Bring it then!" said Ryuun as he prepaired for another Fire Release Technique. "You can't say I didn't warn you, since you clearly don't know what you're up agaist..." Gathering of Forces Ace retreats to a safe part of Konaha and attends to the Hokages wounds. "Thanks for saving me back there, I surely thought I was done for" responded the Hokage in appreciation. "It's theleast I can do for a fellow shinobi, especially since I lived here at one point" said Ace. Ace healed the Hokages wounds with a Medical Ninjutsu his sister taught him before she died. The Hokage was back on his feet and ready to fight once more. "We need more reinforcements to combat the attacks that Konaha is currently under" said the Hokage. "I agree, so I'll notify some members of Yoshigakures ANBU Division as well as my daughter, so we can show these criminals who the true shinobi are" Ace concentrates his chakra into his hands and places them on his head. "Miyoko, I need you to contact the ANBU Division and send them owards my location" "Ok, you got it!" "Ok, that takes care of that, now all I have to do is alert my daughter and she can get to my location. Ace forms the EMS Handsign and shoots a light beam into the sky that soon races towards Niyyas location. It reachs Niyya and she reads the message. "EMS Release: Light Speed Transmission!" says Niyya before her entire body converts itself into light, beaming her to Konaha instantly. "I recieved your message father! I can't believe konahas defenses were so low" "It surprized me too, but right now, we need to help the Hokage until Leo, Chad, Suzuki, and Techno arrive" replied Ace. From a couple miles away Yasuki and Rogen could see the smoke coming from the village, both thought to themselves "what the heck happened????" Yasuki sent a messenger bird to Kioto and from there they jumped from tree to tree and landed in the village, then ran straight over to the Hokage's aid. "Lord Hokage we're here to help and Kioto will be arriving late" Ace and Niyya walked over to Yasuki and briefed him. "When I got here, an unknown Uchiha was attacking the Hokage and I intervened and escaped with the Hokage to this location" Yasuki replied " an unknown Uchiha eh'?" and Rogen looked at Niyya and said "thank you for helping our village and Hokage" Yasuki went over to the hokage and said "Hokage Jakiri Yoake what's our first plans of action?" Kumogakure Akihiko sat at his front desk looking through his window as the sun illuminated his village, he watched the little children running across the village, the men gambling on the street, and the festivals that were occurring honoring the prestigious . It was the day of his birthday and people across the village celebrated, along with the elders. Suddenly , this beautiful sight was interrupted by what it seems to be multiple psuedo-Jinchuriki."What the hell is going on!," said a surprised Akihiko. Just as Akihiko was standing up, his roof was destroyed and above him lie 5 psuedo-Jinchuriki. Akihiko glared dead at them, and suddenly disappeared. He soon reappeared above on the jinchuriki and laid a devastating punch to its face causing the creature to plummet into the ground. The others soon used their tails to attack Akihiko however their efforts failed. Akihiko formed a hand seal and dark clouds surrounded the entire village. "Storm Release: Raining Lasers" said Akihiko as chakra infused lasers rained from the clouds and started to hit these unknown Jinchuriki. Soon afterwards the coast was clear until Akihiko saw that an entire army of these things were marching towards his village. "How is this possible?!?" said Akihiko as he looked devastation dead in the face. Back in Konaha... Ace used Remote Viewing, entering 3rd person view as he zoomed around Konahagakure, searching for the Pseudo-Jinchūriki he saw earlier. He spotted them as they continued their assault on the village. Otogakure and Amegakure had several groups of pseudo-jinchūriki speard throughout the land as they continued their mission of destroying the village. Ace ended his hiden jutsu, returning his vision to 1st person view. "I've spotted the pseudo-jinchūriki" said Ace as he concentrated his chakra. "So far I've been going easy on the enemy, but it stops here..." said Ace as he continued concentrating his chakra. Niyya could feel the immense amount of chakra building up within her father. "He hasn't released chakra of this density in years" thought Niyya as she began seeing his chakra manifest itself within him. "Its time to make my move..." said Ace as his hair became very spiky and changed from black to black and red, steady changing between the two. "My first home is gone, and I refuse to let my second home get desrtoyed!" said Ace before his Inner Guardian near instantly manifested itself. "If they want this village, they'll have to get through me first!" said Ace before Denji-shunshining away. After Ace body flickered away, Rogen went into sage mode and jumped away to go fight the Pseudo-Jinchūriki. Yasuki also went off after Pseudo-Jinchūriki to fight them with other Konoha Shinobi. Ace arrived on the scene, looking at the many Pseudo-Jinchūriki that stood before him. Ace entered Helixian Sage Mode, extending his time to use Instant Taijutsu from 90 seconds, to infinite time, at the cost of not being able to preform jutsu, but thats why he had his Instantaneous Counteraction Seals with him. "Prepair to witness the Helixian Art: Instant Swift Pressure Palm!" said Ace as he appeared in front of the Pseudo-Jinchūriki, striking its Kentesu points one by one, disabling it of his experimental tailed beast chakra in a matter of seconds, before Ace absorbed the chakra. Suddenly ten of the chakra beast spotted Ace, then dashed towards him, all of them approaching him from a different direction. "Don't take me lightly!" said Ace as his Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan activated. As Niyya was about to sense her father's chakra, when she was attacked by a Shadowy figure, which she figured out was a Byakugan user, with her Kekkei genkai, the figure came closer to her and threw 5 shurikens's in her direction. She was able to evade the attack, but her left palm started bleeding, because of the impact."Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique , pretty amazing, you just caught me off guard"Niyya said has she her wounds began to quickly heal. A New Threat Arrives Niyya activated her Noryokugan as she looked around, spotting areas of white. "It pretty easy to find your opponent when you can see chakra and Life-force" said Niyya as she created a chakra shound of ultra condensed chakra. "If you're brave enough to attack me, then you're brave enough to physically show yourself" Niyya added as began levitating. "My business with you is over, My name is Shoji Kengen an Hunter Nin from Kirigakure" Shoji said as he collected his shurikens and escaped from the field. Back Where Ace Is... Ace could clearly see the Pseudo-Jinchūriki coming at him. One of the pseudo-jinchūriki stopped as it began forming a miniture Tail-Beast Ball. Seconds later, it shot the ball at Ace. Ace caught the tailed beast ball in the hand of his Guardian, before it blew up in his face. "...Man... I never exspected it to blow up in my face like that..." said Ace as he dashed towards the Pseudo-Jinchūriki, upper-cutting it shortly after. The Pseudo-Jinchūriki quickly recovered and immediately slashed Ace afterwards, damaging some of his Guardians armor, which regenerated shortly afterwards. "You attack me for my blood then decide that you're just going to leave... you sound like a Kekkei Genkai Theif to me" said Niyya as she took out a seal ans summoned Kryonosis. "No matter where you go, Kryonosis can find you, no matter who you are. Kryonosis, find the shinobi!" said Niyya before Kryonosis inhaled the chakra of the attacker, picking up his signature instantly. "I can lead you to him, but it's somewhere far away" replied Kryonosis. "Ok, Lets go! He won't be stealing not one strand of Helixian DNA..." said Niyya before flying off, following Kryonosis, who was traveling on foot. Ace could feel Niyya and Kryonosis' chakra leaving the area, and figured that it must be highly important for her to suddenly leave without warning. Watching from one of the trees was a man, known to the world as "God of War", who had disappeared from the Shinobi World, long ago. "Hmm?", he said before jumping down to meet Ace. "Hello, Ace.", said Sojiro as he stood before Korimachi. "Sojiro" uttered Ace as delivered 4 devastating blows to the Pseudo-Jinchūriki; one blow just below each shoulder, and one blow just below each side of its ribcage. Ace concentrated his chakra into his right hand as he thrusted it forward, forming his hand into a fist. Ace delivered a fatal blow to the center of the experiments chest plate, shattering upon impact, causing the Pseudo-Jinchūriki to fly back several meters before crashing into the ground. "What brings you here?" asked Ace as he dashed forward, ready to take on his next target. The scene changes to an hide-out in Kirigakure, we can see many hunter-nins busy sharping there weapons, as Shoji smiled testing Helixian DNA, as he thought,"It was easy, that girl is weaker than her father,I could feel she had a sensor summoning, but I am a hunter-nin, whose hide out cannot be traced even by the Sage of the Six hundred paths". The Rampage of Kryonosis Kryonosis could feel the ninjas chakra as it tracked the ninja down. "Niyya, the ninja is using a special jutsu that preventts you from sensing him, but I can still sense him" said Kryonosis. ".... The most he can get out of my DNA is my Dark Style chakra type... so its not really a big loss, and its the second time in Helixian history the the enemy was able to acquire Helixian DNA. Ok, I'll attack long range while you continue pursuing him" said Niyya. Kryonosis went forward while Niyya concentrated her ultra dense chakra, prepairing for a Chakra Release. Kryonosis tapped into its memory banks, acquring Kekkei Genkai of other shinobi it was summoned by in the past. A Voice was heard from within the hideout,"dont try anything foolish, the Kirigakure Hunter Nin aren't your enemies. If you want your precious DNA, I am sending my messenger owl, to give it to you". Niyya could see a owl coming towards it, with a packet of blood. "I have no need for that blood sample...why would I need back blood that was stolen from me?" asked Niyya in curiosity, with Kryonosis appearing by her side seconds later, engulfed by Incineration Release, the Kekkei Genkai of its summoner."Just take it, If I keep your blood, that would tempt me to use your Kekkei,If I throw it, There is a chance of other ninja's getting it, I need you to get out of here before anyone gets alerted by your presence" said the voice in a lazy tone. The scene turned to where Ace and Sojiro were standing. "Hmmm? I'm not your enemy", Sojiro said as he stood his ground. "Niyya is in trouble, considering the ancient Kryonosis has escaped its imprisonment.", Sojiro stated as he glared Ace in his eyes. "So she most likely will need assistance. So i'll take care of these psuedo-jinchuriki for you okay?", Said Sojiro as his Rinnegan flashed red. "Kryonosis is a summoning creature of the Helixians, and it would only go on a rampage if it felt it was necessary. Also I know you're not my enemy. I hope you're here to help in someway" said Ace as he formed the Jet hand. Sojiro smiled as hundreds of "Actual" clones emerged from behind him. "Heh, I'm your enemy of course", Sojiro said sarcastically. "Alright, What do you want me to do?" "Do what you have to in order to stop some of these Pseudo-Jinchuriki" said Ace as he kicked the beast in the chest, before upper-cutting it. Gathering of Wakusei Jakiri stared at all the carnage. Chaos reigned, and whatever buildings were left were being quickly decimated. The Pseudo-Jinchūriki moved more quickly at him. He had two things to do-one right now and one once this battle was over. He drew a circle around him with his staff, and then sat in the center doing a Tiger seal. Red chakra oozed from his body and he snapped open his eyes. They had become bloodshot, with an orange iris and slitted pupils. The eyes of the Nine-Tails. The chakra began to morph his body, enhancing his size several times over and turning him into a fox with nine tails. He grew orange fur, fox ears and became over 500 yards tall. Nine tails erupted from his now giant fox-like body. He had assumed the form of Kurama, his tailed beast. A black sphere appeared in front of his mouth, and, once it became bigger than him, it condensed into about the size of a soccer ball, and he ate the orb. "TAKE THIS!" Jakiri shouted. Smoke began emenating from his mouth, and he shouted "ALLIES, MOVE! USE THE BODY FLICKER!" All of Jakiri's allies vanished in puffs of smoke, and then Jakiri opened his mouth, and a huge beam of high-pressure golden energy shot from his mouth. Most of what was left of Konoha was decimated, but most of the enemies were too. Jakiri then shrunk back to normal, and, despite his chakra drainage, he ran into a flaming building. The first floor was unharmed, despite the upper floors impending destruction. He drew a nine-pointed star, sat in one of the points, and formed the seals boar, dog, ram, monkey. He then slammed his hand into the center of the star, and all the points began glowing. The point he was on began glowing gold, and, going rightward, the points were green, red, orange, violet, blue, dark grey and white. Holograms then shot up from the glowing points, and Jakiri shouted "All members of Wakusei, report to the ruins of Konohagakure. War has begun! No shinobi is safe!" The points then stopped glowing, and the star vanished. He then ran out of the room, and collapsed. He was out of chakra. Ace was amazed at the sight of the Tail Beast Ball Beam that erupted from Jakiri. The attack vanished as swift as it came as Ace looked at the decimated village. Ace walked over to Jakiri, and slumped the Hokage's lifeless body over his shoulder. He was about to walk off the battlefield, when Jakiri's hand grabbed his. "Give me some chakra...please...I...I wanna protect the village that Naruto, My father, and Shikayuri-senpai left me." Jakiri said. "I wanna fight along Wakusei. I'm not some pushover. I'm the Ninth Hokage." Ace placed Jakiri on the ground, formed some seals, and place his hands on Jakiri's chest. A spider-web of black marks emenated from Ace's hand, and blue mist surrounded the pair. When it cleared, Jakiri stood. "Are you sure you're okay? I only gave you a tiny bit of chakra, and that was a close brush with death you just had." Ace questioned. "I'm okay. I'm descended from the Senju and Uzumaki Clans on my mom's side, I got vitality to spare." Jakiri announced. He jumped into the air, and formed a Rasengan in his hand. It grew and grew until it was several times the size of a building. "UNIVERSAL RASENGAN!" Ace then entered Helixian Sage Mode, whie pulling out his Nagitana of Assimilation. Ace began rotating it counter-clockwise, using his chakra with a combination of the natural chakra in the area to replinish Jakiris chakra as well as fuel his Univeral Rasengan. Ace activated his Left Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan to enhanced the universal rasengan with Venus Lightning Release while using his Right Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan to enhance the universal rasengan with Incineration Release, creating the Collabaration Technique: Galactic Venus Incinerator Rasengan. "I replenished your chakra completely and I have a a little over half my chakra left for the first time in my life. Congrats! you can take it from here!" Ace said as he nodded at Jikiri, giving him the OK to initiate his next step, what ever it may be. An explosion, so loud it shook the heavens, followed. All in the country heard it, or felt the reverberations. All anyone could see were the plumes of blue smoke, and all Jakiri felt was pain and idiocy. He fell to the ground, so battered that all he could feel was pain. He did not see, he did not taste. And all he felt was pain. He stayed like this for several hours, slowly slipping into the hands of death, and he woke up in a tent. Eleven other people were there, the other eight members of Wakusei along with Ace, Jakiri's wife Hibana and Jakiri's daughter Haruna. "Hey, guys." he said. "Chaos over?" "Here? yes. Everywhere else? no." Haruna replied. "Damn, This is shaping to be the Sixth Shinobi World War." Jakiri said. "And what's worse is most minor villages are allying with the enemies." Ace said. "Only five are allied with you: Oto, Uzushio, Saru, Taki, and my village." "How long was I out?" Jakiri asked. "A few weeks." Hibana said. "By the way, Why exactly did you use the Universal Rasengan?" Ace asked. "And if I'm correct, it looked like it blew up in your face, although I have no idea why...." Ace added as he felt a powerful presense outside the tent. Suddenly an extremely long blade swung towards the tent, catching Ace off guard, but not in time to save everyone within the tent. Ace pulled out Metrochronus and blocked the oncoming shadow blade, which happened to stop right in front of Hibanas face. Ace Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan activated as he counter attacked with his sword while incinerating the tent. "Sorry for the tent Jakiri, but that will have to wait, be got bigger problems" said Ace as Natsumi smiled. "Remember me?" Natsumi as she charged at the ground of people with several chakra nullification blades. One Battle Ends, Another One Begins! Haruna knew she was screwed from the moment she stepped out of the tent. Why did she, a mere genin even think of challenging an S-Rank Criminal? She had been quickly disarmed, and now was on her back. Just as the sword was about to hit her, she saw a blue blur strike the woman, and she fell. Hibana stood over Natsumi, who, having had 128 chakra points pressed, was lying on the ground puking up blood. She then somehow stood, the points opening as she did so. She slammed her hand on the ground, making some Impure World Ressurection zombies appear. Mihaeru, one of the members of Wakusei, replied with his own Impure World Ressurection. All the members of this grand organization sprung into action, with Ace fighting along with them. Natsumis coffins opend one by one, ans Ace was rendered speechless, shocked by who he saw in the coffins. Out the first coffin came Kiki Asannoo, aka Kiki of the Jet Release; Aces spouce. "How will you react now that you know your lover is deceased and revived." said Natsumi as she looked on. Ace fell to his knees in shock and unbelief. Out of the second coffin came Saisha Korimachi, aka the Young Goddess of Medical Ninja, also Aces younger Sister. She was known worldwide for her extremely effecient medical techniques, and her kekkei genkai, Space- Release & Time Release. Her mysterious death due to sudden sickness also shock everyone, friends and foes alike. Out of the third coffin came Kekkei Korimachi, the greatest sealer of all Helixians, also Aces distant ancestor. Out of the fourth coffin came Soto Suzuki, a Master of Quark Release. Out of the sixth coffin came Choji Bosoto of the Bosoto Clan, famous for his Electromagnetic Release. Out of the seventh and final coffin came Orohemai Suzuki, weilder of 12 of Hexoshigakures advanced 55 Kekkei Genkai, also extremely dangerous. "I summoned just a tiny fraction of the Helixian Shinob of Hexoshigakure. Have fun, and good luck, you'll definitly need it. These aren't Edo Tensi you can simply seal, due to the ICS: Fuinjutsu Nullification Seals I had Kekkei cast on them all. You wanted a fight, now I'm bringing you one..." Said Natsumi as she jumped back several feet. Ace felt horrible, having to fight direct family members that were brought back."Sorry I am late Natsumi, mind if if I join the fun ?, I have a secret shocker weapon of my own" said Shoji who flickered behind Ace , leaving him no room to escape. Ace stood up and threw of his kage cloak. "I've seen what Edo Tensi can do, and I know what must be done..." said Ace as he took off his leg weights. "I'm sorry Kiki... I'm Sorry Kekkei... I'm sorry Saisha... But if you all had control of your minds, you'd also realize that I can't hold back any longer....." said Ace as he preformed several custom helixian handsigns. Ace rise into the air as he felt the opponents many chakra signatures all around. Ace suddenly activated his Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan. "As you all know, my base speed is what makes me the Red Spirit of Yoshigakure, as well as the Red Flash of Konaha..., so if you want me, you'll have to catch me first..." said Ace before disappearing in an instant, hiding his chakra signature in the process. Rogen and yasuki appeared from the forest from outside the village and could feel all of the chakra in side the village. Both of them used the body flicker to find it. From afar rogen could see everything that was happening and appeared behind shoji and activated " Wind Release: Vacuum Drilling Sphere" shooting off 2 spheres hitting in front of the new edo tensi and shoji. The Living VS The Dead Ace suddenly rushed towards Soto, as he concentrated his chakra in his palms, striking several of his tenketsu points. "I'm taking you down first, as you pose the greatest threat" said Ace as he kicked Soto. Soto jumped back, dodging the attack. Suddenly Soto held both of his hands together. "Quark Release: Rapid Deconstruction" said Soto as several duoble hexihedrons flew at as with unbelieveable speed. Ace jumped to the left, dodging one hedron, then ducked into a roll as he dodged another one. as several more came at him. Ace could clearly track them all, but he couldn't say the same for dodging them. Ace swiftly leaned right, then left, dodging more hedrons, but as he leaned right again, a hedron hit him in his left arm, engulfing it. Ace knew his arm was done for, and several seconds later, the hedron imploded, destroying his arm. Ace screamed at the top of his lungs as he consentrated chakra to his left shoulder, causing it to regenerate back slowly. "Damn, if I continue to take hits like his, I'll certainly be dead." thought Aceas he looked towards Soto as he prepared his next technique. Aces arm had regenerated halfway in 40 seconds, as he waited for it to regenerate completely. Soto suddenly took to the sky before unleashing another Quark Release technique. "Quark Release: Worldly Annihilation!""Pretty impressive, thanks for showing of your skills Ace," Shoji remarked "Chakra Draining Seal , lets see how will you concentrate your chakra,". After draining Ace of his chakra, Shoji made a quick blow of Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms , escaping as the Quirks reach Ace. The Fūinjutsu Masters "AH--GAHHK!" Jakiri shouted, aiming a Rasengan and falling to the ground. "JINRŌ! HIBANA! THIS IS YOUR DEPARTMENT!" The two people nodded, charging at the zombies. "No fūinjutsu can affect these summons." Ace said. "No ordinary fūinjutsu can affect them. These two have both mastered Uzuoshigakure's legendary fūinjutsu, with their Uzumaki blood enhancing them." Jakiri groaned. "Just strike 'em down." "Okay." Ace said, activating his dōjutsu. He struck down the zombies. "SIXTEEN TRIGRAMS SEALING STYLE!" But before they could reach the Zombies they were hit by two Demon Windmill shurikens, Jinrō was able to continue, but Hibana layed there needing medical attention. “No, you don’t understand. The Fuinjutsu used by shinobi of Hexoshigakure were passed down to them by the shinobi of Uzuoshigakure, shortly before their demise. To keep them in their memories, the Helixians took Uzuoshigakure Fuinjutsu to the point of being able to seal anything. No current fuinjutsu will work on thoses Instantaneous counteraction Seals.” Ace said as he did a backflip and landed a few meters from the edo summons. Since resealing them is out of the question, we have to fight them until I can figure out a solution to the problem. We could always immobilize them, so they can’t move. That will stop them enough for me to develpoe a plan. But the only thing stopping me from immobilizing them is Kiki, Kekkei, and Soto. Kiki can convert her entire body into a special light, making her virtually uncatchable. Soto can get obliterate objects on a level more subatomic than subatomic. Kekkei can just seal jutsu on the spot, so our best bet it Hand to Hand combat.” Said Ace as he analyzed the edo summons. “By the way, Sixteent Trigrams Sealing Style is categorized as a 4th Order Seal on Hexoshigakures Seal Scale, which means that its not very effective compared to other seals. The difference between Hexoshigakures seal and Uzuoshigakures seals is that they not only seal objects within seals, they seal the seal within a random, numbered pocket dimension, before sealing that pocket dimension within another pocket dimension, then recording that it’s specific number. Eternal Seals are the Highest Tier Seals the helixians have, because they constantly seal the seal within pocket dimensions while constantly recording their specific numbers, making it impossible to find due to the sheer number of times the object was sealed combined with the different random dimensions it was sealed in. Hexoshigakure wasn’t the most technogoically advanced village for nothing…” Ace said as he glanced at Jakiri. “Uzuoshigakure may have been masters of fuinjutsu, but when they passed them down to Hexoshigakure, they took the seals to a whole new level, as they can temporarly seal the use of Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Tota, Chakra, Dojutsu, Genjutsu, Jutsu, and even Fuinjutsu. Being able to do that represents the highest form of sealing; Being able to nullify and seal a Seal within a Seal, from using a single seal.” added Ace. “Despite having so many kekkei genkai, Hexoshigakure doesn’t have the pinnicle of abilities. Several shinobi of Gaikikengakure also known as the Village Hidden in the Exosphere Village possess the ultimate kekkei genkai, truly rivaling the Rinnegan. It’s known as the Fundamental Forces, and with it comes four different abilities; Strong Nuclear Force, Weak Nuclear Force,Electromagnetism, and Gravity. With just one of these kekkei genkai alone, they can strip you of every ability you have, as well as grant you almost any ability by altering your DNA to any extent. They are proud of their kekkei genkai and the power they possess, and they chose to watch over the other villages rather than interfering with the matters of the bottom world” added Ace as he dodged a Gamma ray from Kiki. Category:Roleplays Category:JJRawesome Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Roleplays Category:JJRawesome Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Princeharris1993